Sokka and Suki: Sanctuary
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: Just lemon scented one-shot song fic for my all time favorite Avatar couple.


Sokka and Suki: Passion

This how I think Sokka's surprise for Suki should've gone and not with Zuko interrupting them

Sokka had finished the floral arrangement in the back of the tent and was now concentrating on his appearance. Letting his hair out of his usual warrior wolf tail style he let his hair frame his face in a way that he knew that Suki enjoyed. His mind filled with images of him and Suki in absolute bliss in midst of the throes of passion her sweaty body glistening in the candle light and moaning his name as he touched her most secret places. He wanted her so badly at that point that if she came through that tent flap he would pounce on her right then and there and make her his.

Suki read the note Sokka had left her this afternoon "Come to my shelter when the moon is at its highest point I have a surprise for you" the words were so simple yet held such promise. She knew he loved her, he just hadn't said it yet. She knew that if all went according to plan they would make love this night before the final battle and she wouldn't any other way. She touched the letter to her chest and sighed "Sokka you have no idea how much I need this, how much I need you." She could hardly wait for nightfall.

Sokka finished his final touches on this little love cave that he had put together for him and Suki he stepped back and admired his work "Suki is gonna love this, I've got massage oils and candles scented with jasmine and lavender (hey it's Sokka he's the kind of guy who knows this sort of thing I just looked at the candles my mother owns that are around the house) and I've got the softest bed that I could find" He had a grin on his face when Momo came soaring in. "Chiruku rugho," Sokka looked at the little lemur He patted his head "Hi buddy did you have any luck getting the others away for the evening?" Momo nodded he wouldn't let Sokka down not after all he had done for him. Sokka jumped up "Yeah Momo you are the best now I need you to make yourself scarce as well you know I need everything to go right tonight for me Suki." Momo nodded and flew out of the tent chirping happily he knew what loud human was planning for his life-mate and he played a part.

As night fell and the others went to their separate sleeping areas; all except for Suki she stealthily made her way to Sokka's tent. She hesitated; she had never done this before and had every right to scared. She was going to give herself to the man she loved for the first time and she would after this night be his forever, yet she loved the idea of being with him she wished that they didn't have fight that they didn't have to risk their lives for the sake of the world. She wanted so badly to just stay with him forever and never have to fight again, but sadly they were warriors whose destiny was to meet this conflict head on but right now she just wanted to be with him and be in his arms for the night. Sh opened the tent flap and waiting for her was a beautifully lit space that smelled of lavender and jasmine and the stone beneath the bedding was smooth and flat and it was covered with a deep blue polar blanket and Sokka was laying there with a red thorn less rose that seemed to be part of a bigger arrangement. Sokka stood up and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close to him "I'm glad that you came Suki I wasn't sure if you'd come." Suki smiled "I wouldn't miss this for the world Sokka I'd come even if the others found out I would cross deserts and mountains for you."

Sokka resisted the urge to say something sarcastic as to not ruin the mood. Suki leaned against him, he cupped her chin and tilted her head up and he kissed her as he never had before; his tongue parted her lips and hers fought against his for dominance she felt his hands run up and down her bare back his hands hot against her exposed skin. He guided her to the bed and laid her down "untie your top Suki I want to give you a massage." Suki blushed a shade lighter then crimson but did so because he asked her to. She undid the the knot that held up her top and let the straps fall to her sides and her exposed chest would've been seen by any one who entered the tent and she grew even more embarrassed. Sokka picked up one of the bottles of massage oil and poured a small amount into his hands and began to rub her back. The muscles of her back were tight and knotted like a ship line that had been over used and repaired rather then replaced. "Suki," she responded to his voice "Yes Sokka?" it was a good thing she was facing away from him otherwise she would've seen the forlorn look that haunted his face "I-If something should happen to me Suki I want tonight to live in your memories forever even if you find someone else think of me please." Suki rolled over not caring if she didn't have a shirt on the things Sokka was saying were never going to happen; nothing would happen to him, they would all survive and they would start a family together her and him raising their children. "Sokka stop right there we will both survive and even if we fail even if there's no tomorrow let us just enjoy each other tomorrow we will deal with what may come."

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

Suki felt his eyes on her gazing at her bare chest her well developed bosom exposed to him "your right Suki even if there is no tomorrow let's just enjoy the time we do have together." He fell on top of her and she received him with open arms. He began kissing down the nape of the Kyoshi warrior's neck and along her collarbone stopping at the center of it to admire the beauty of the woman who had claimed his heart. He began again kissing down her chest coming to her breasts kissed and suckled one and fondled the other. Sokka's movements with his hands gave her only half as much pleasure as what his mouth gave. The feeling of his hot mouth on her skin was better then anything she could dream of. She caught a fist full of his hair in her hand pulling it causing his teeth to scrape her nipple; she arched her back and moaned in such a way that Sokka found it so erotic. She laid back on the bed her breathing ragged and sharp. He gazed down at her watching the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took; the sight was intoxicating.

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing,_

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me?_

Sokka discarded his top and laid down on top of her she only had a moment to take him in: his muscles were well defined as though they were sculpted by a master; as their lips met he lightly sucked on her bottom lip and she tilted her head to the left and pressed her tongue into his mouth her hands ran up and down his well defined torso he switched his mouth to her neglected breast and gave it the same treatment he gave the other one but before he started to suck on the nipple he swirled his tongue around the top of the mound of flesh causing her to gasp which is what he wanted for when she gasped her back arched and he slipped his hands behind her back and lifted her to a point they could easily remove her skirt and undergarmet. He began slideing the artical off of her legs with more and more skin being exposed he could barely contain himself. Sokka slid his hand down her long legs her smooth skin sending shivers down his back. Soon she was bare to the world as was Sokka the young lovers then began their long awaited dance nither of them tireing.

_{So many ups and downs}_

_My heart's a battleground_

_{I need true emotions}_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_{I need true emotions}_

Their hips bucked as they kissed and touched every part of each others bodies his hardness penetraiting her and her hands gripped his shoulders as though he were the only thing keeping her from falling into an endless pit of dispare. Their pace quickend and their moans and cries of passion increasing in volume and fervor. Soon their climax would come and then the dream would end and the world would come back. The morning would come bringing with it another chance that either one of them would not be coming home and Sokka and Suki held each other as long as they could sliently wishing that this night would never end but at least they had this night to come together as lovers.

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies.._

_Melt away_

_{I need more affection than you know}_

Well how did I do this is a first for me With the song. Sanctuary from Kingdom Hearts 2 it seemed appropriate for this

Read and Review and look for more Avatar couple one shots from me and for another chapter to my first story Residet Evil: Welcome home this next one will jack the rating up to M so It'll change spots on the search engine.


End file.
